kim or jeon? (why not both?) chap2 (fin chap)
by indahkim1901
Summary: kim or jeon?/Chapter 2(FIN)/namjoonnie Author : namjoonnie Rating : T Genre : romance,school life Length : Chapter 2 (final chapter) Main Cast :-Jeon Jungkook a.k.a Jungkook -Kim Taehyung a.k.a Taehyung / V -Park Sora a.k.a Sora (you) Disclaimer : semua pemeran FF ini milik orang tua mereka, dan fanfic ini milik author ini ceritanya masih smp ya don't like ? DON'T READ! no bash!


kim or jeon? / Chapter 2(FIN)/namjoonnie~

Author : namjoonnie~

Rating : T

Genre : romance,school life

Length : Chapter 2 (final chapter)

Main Cast :

\- Jeon Jungkook a.k.a Jungkook

\- Kim Taehyung a.k.a Taehyung / V

\- Park Sora a.k.a Sora (you)

\- Tn. Park jeong hoon a.k.a appa

\- Ny. Park seoji a.k.a eomma

Disclaimer : semua pemeran FF ini milik orang tua mereka, dan fanfic ini milik author~~ o iya ini ceritanya masih smp ya :*

don't like ? DON'T READ! no bash ! no plagiatism!

happy reading ne~

taman

#sora POV#

Ada apa sih mereka nuruh aku datang ke tempat dan waktu yang sama?

"sora/sora-ya~" ah itu mereka… tapi tunggu kenapa mereka membawa bucket bunga? Apa mereka ingin mengajakku pergi ke pemakaman? Tapi makam siapa?aku jadi bingung…

"sora/sora-ya~ maukah kamu jadi pacarku/kekasihku?" ucap mereka bersamaan

Ya tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Eottoke TAT ?tubuh serasa tidak bisa bergerak bagaimana ini…. .

"apa kalian yakin ingin menjadikan aku sebagai pacar maupun kekasih kalian?"

Tanyaku ragu

"tentu saja sora aku yakin" jungkook menjawab dengan antusias

"aku 1000% lebih yakin dari dia, kau mau kan jadi kekasihku dibandingkan dia?" taehyung menatap remeh jungkook ,taehyung oppa langsung mengambil satu tangan ku dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut dan membuat jungkook berdecak kesal.

"jangan mau sora, aku jauh lebih mencintaimu sora" jungkook langsung menggenggam tanganku yangsatunya dan menciumnya dengan lembut omo aku rasa mukaku memerah .

"itu bohong! kau tau kan sora ,aku lebih mencintaimu" ucap taehyung oppa sambil mencium pipiku! Ah~ mukaku..

"jangan percaya dengan ucapannya, aku tau sora kau hanya percaya kepadaku" jungkook langsung menarik daguku lembut dan… mencium bibirku! Aku tak percaya jungkook sedang mencium bibirku.. first kiss ku dengan jungkook /

Satelah jungkook melepas ciumannya taehyung oppa langsung mendorong jungkook dan parahnya dia mencium ani.. tapi melumat bibirku… aaaa mimpi apa aku semalam hingga bisa dicium oleh mereka? / taehyung oppa menyudahkan ciumannya "sora jadilah yeoja chinguku please…" taehyung oppa memohon? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya memohon seperti ini kepadaku rasanya aneh.

"jangan jadi kekasihnya sora, leih baik kau menjadi yeoja chinguku saja" aigoo jungkook memasang puppy eyesnya kepadaku~

"ya! Sora milikku!"ucap taehyung oppa

"punyaku!"elak jungkook

"milikku!"

"punyaku!"

"milikku!"

Agghh aku benar benar pusing dengan perdebatan mereka… lama lama aku bisa stress ini. Bertengkar dan buradu mulut merebutkanku membuatku benar benar frustasi!hhhhh~~ lebih baik aku sudahkan perdebatan mereka.

"sudah hentikan! Aku menerima kalian berdua jadi berhenti bertengkar dan beradu mulut!" aku langsung menutup mulutku aigoo apa yang barusan aku ucapkan ? aku rasa mukaku sekarang ssudah seperti kepiting rebus/.

"tak kusangka kau menerima kita berdua, saranghaeyo sora~ ^-^" ucap jungkook

"walau aku tak rela membagi dirimu dengannya tapi aku terima asal kau menjadi kekasihku ~ I love you sora ^-^"ucap taehyung oppa

Ya ampun mereka membuatku malu~ tapi tak apalah ^-^~

#sora pov#

Setelah kejadian itu setiap pagi mereka selalu menjemput sora sekolah bersama sama.

"annyeonghaseyo ahjumma~" sapa jungkook

"oh kalian annyeong~ masuk nak tunggulah sebentar biar ahjumma panggilkan dulu sora ne~^^"

" ne ahjumma gamsahamida"

Tak lama kemudian

"hai kalian" panggil tuan park

"kami ahjussi?" pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu v -_-

"siapa lagi tamu disini selain kalian eoh?"

"ah hehehe iya juga ^^" v hanya cengengesan

"kalian siapanya sora huh? Setiap pagi selalu menjemput anakku yang paling cantik itu" Tanya tuan park dengan nada men instrupsi

"kalian pacarnya sora?" lanjut tuan park.

"i-iya a-ahjussi kami pacar s-sora" jawab v ketakutaan

"iya ahjussi kami pacar dari dari anakmu yang paling cantik itu~"sedangkan jungkook menjawab dengan santai.

"woaah! Daebak! Anakku bisa menaklukkan dua namja sekaligus!"

"ahjussi tidak marah?" Tanya v heran

"untuk apa aku marah huh?justru aku bangga!" jawab tuan park semanngat.

"appa kau sudah selesai mengobrol dengan mereka?" Tanya sora.

"ah sora kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu appa kalau kau punya dua namja chingu? Jjang! Berarti pesona appa menurun ke kamu ^^"

"aisshh nimamdaerohae appa -_-" " (terserah kau saja ayah)

"yasudah appa eomma kami berangkat dulu ne annyeong~"

halte bus

"hey kalian terlihat seperti body guard ku kalau kalian terus menerus berjalan di kedua sisi ku"

"biar saja yeobo~" ucap v

"iya itu kan sudah menjadi tugas kita untuk selalu menjaga, melindungi dan mencintai mu yeobo~" goda jungkook

"aisshh bu kkerowo"(aku jadi malu)

"aigoo lihat mukamu yeobo~ mukamu memerah kkk~" goda v

"walaupun memerah tetap sora yeoja paling yeppeo didunia kkk~" balas jungkook

"terserah kalian saja aku hanya bisa meng-iya kan ucapan kalian" tanggap sora

"oh~ jadikalau kau diajak melakukan yang 'iya-iya' kau mau hm?" goda jungkook sambil menaik turunkan alis nya

"MWO? Aish pervertmu mulai keluar lagi jungkook ishh" ucap sora sambil memukul jungkook pelan

"aduh aduh yeobo jangan pukul aku nanti kalau aku sakit gimana?"

"kalau kamu sakit kan ada aku ya nggak yeobo~ " ujar v

"ah terserahlah"

Dan begitulah kisah percintaan ke 3 orang itu sehari harinya v dan jungkookselalu menggoda sora dan sora hanya bisa meng-iya kan kedua kekasihnya itu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gomawo yang udah mau baca ne~

Tunggu fanfic author yang berikutnya ya bye~ annyeong~ rukna jub jub ^3^


End file.
